Pilot (The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
"Pilot" is the first and pilot episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written and directed by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. It was released on March 28, 2015 while the regular series was released around summer with the second episode "Snowy Soccer". Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *The Elders (Paulet Island) *Fastino *Hersila *Cho Cho *Alpha Skua (the main antagonist) *Dino *Frankie *Vinnie *Brokebeak *Francesco *Furry *Mr. Leandro (mentioned) *Phoenix (mentioned) *Mumble (mentioned) Transcript (At night in Paulet Island, a adelie penguin chick sneaked to the lab to enter the code for the elevator and worked. The adelie penguin chick went to the elevator and arrive at the lab to turn on the lights and scared Esequiel.) *Esequiel: AAAHHHH!!! *Josesito: Esequiel, it's me Josesito. *Esequiel: Oh? I thought you were watching everyone. *Josesito: No, the Year of the Great 'Guin is coming. Montay and Shippo are invited to this and come along. *Esequiel: Oh boy! (At the festival, the adelies and Shippo, the only emperor are watching the fireworks for the Year of the Great 'Guin) *Montay: Wow, this is awazing! *Shippo: I can't wait to see the Adélie God. *Esequiel: Hey guys. *Montay: Esequiel. *Josesito: We decided to show up when the fireworks are coming. *Montay: Oh no! The skuas! (The skuas appeared when the adelies gasped in panic) *Esequiel: Skuas! *Josesito: They want to eat us! (The Boss Skua landed with his skua friends to stop Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito) *Esequiel: Oh no. *Boss Skua: Well, well, well flipper boys. It is nice to see you all. *Esequiel: You monster, you can never learn and try to defeat an enemy like you! *Boss Skua: Oh, your tickle stories has come to an end, just like yesterday. *Esequiel: You will see about that! (Esequiel transform into his power boost and kicks the Boss Skua's belly. He started to fight the rest of the skuas and used his rock guitar to defeat all of the skuas.) *Montay: Woo hoo! *Shippo: Go get them buddy! *Esequiel: Yeah! Kickin' the bad boyz! (Underwater, a giant adelie penguin appear in the land) *Esequiel: Uh oh? *Josesito: What the hell is that? *Esequiel: Um....Leandro? I thought you were dead. *Giant Adelie Penguin: ESEQUIEL! (The dream stopped showing Josesito in Esequiel's lab with Montay and Shippo) *Josesito: ESEQUIEL! *Esequiel: Ah! My guitar! Oh, it was just a dream. *Josesito: Good morning to you. Montay and Shippo are here for a playdate. *Esequiel: Playdate? That's for babies you know. *Josesito: We transform into chicks a long time. Many months ago after defeating Vikram. *Esequiel: Okay, we have no parents and we can do whatever we want. *Montay: I heard that the Year of the Great 'Guin is tonight. *Esequiel: That was in my sleepstory. Or a dream. Isn't? *Shippo: It's real. We better get our training going. *Esequiel: Yeah, fighting like a real man. *Josesito: You know those skuas, they attack penguin homes and many more. *Shippo: Like when the skuas attack Emperor-Land during the time of the Doomberg. *Esequiel: Come on, we have to check out what the island is doing. *Montay: Alright, let's go outside. *Josesito: Right on boys. (Outside of Paulet Island) *Esequiel: What a beautiful day. *Josesito: I know, it is. *Shippo: Seeing the beautiful sky and stuff is much funner. *Esequiel: Saving the world is quite easy from one of our enemies. *Montay: It's The Year of the Great 'Guin. *Esequiel: What? No! That was from my dream. *Montay: It's okay. There is no more nightmares around. *Esequiel: You know the feeling when the power of the light come and the Great 'Guin shows up. *Montay: Come on, let's relax at the beach. *Shippo: There is no beach? *Esequiel: We have a beach, next to Paulet Island All-Grade School. *Montay: Come on, i wanna play in the sand. *Josesito: I have to watch over the island as well. (At the beach of Paulet Island) *Esequiel: It's nothing like a nightmare from yesterday. Ooh, the fishes. *Montay: No sand? *Esequiel: This is a tropical island. There is also snow as well. *Montay: I know, we have snow for some fans. *Shippo: At least, people loves you. *Esequiel: Yeah, my tickle inventions are the best. *Shippo: Best ones on Earth. *Montay: And there's seashells. *Esequiel: What is that on the sky? (Dino, Frankie and Vinnie arrive at Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Skuas! This is a warning to everyone! *Montay: Let's fight them. (Esequiel, Montay and Shippo fight the skuas) *Esequiel: Hey Dino, think you can defeat me? *Dino: Let's try. (Esequiel fight Dino with his filppers and feet) *Esequiel: See about that! *Dino: I see! (Montay is fighting Frankie) *Montay: Take this for me! (Montay kick Frankie's head) *Frankie: Ow! *Montay: Come on crybaby! You can do it! (Shippo is fighting Vinnie) *Shippo: It's a water fight! *Vinnie: You know about it! *Shippo: Not taking this easy! *Vinnie: You deal with that. *Shippo: Yeah! You know about that? (Shippo use buttkick on Vinnie) *Vinnie: OW! *Shippo: Yeah! Take that! *Esequiel: We are doing good. (Esequiel and Shippo use spin blast on Frankie and Vinnie) *Esequiel: Cool. *Shippo: Very good. *Montay: Last one down. *Esequiel: Come on, let's continue it. (Esequiel, Montay and Shippo fight againist Dino) *Dino: You can never stop me now! *Esequiel: Oh yeah! We can stop you from doing it! *Dino: I know everything about the chicks. (Montay kick Dino's head) *Dino: Curse you Montay! *Montay: We did it! *Dino: Curse you chicks. Tomorrow morning. We will stop you! *Montay: Stop you for? *Dino: Meet us at Skua-Land tomorrow morning. *Esequiel: We will. *Dino: Ciao. *fly off* *Josesito: Skuas are coming over? *Esequiel: They want to fight us. *Josesito: We better get some training going. *Shippo: Training is the time that we fight for training. *Montay: Yeah. We can all do better than that. *Josesito: This is a perfect plan. *Esequiel: We will train and tomorrow. We will get a rematch at Skua-Land. *Montay: Sound good to me. *Esequiel: We got training to do. Montay, you fight with me and Shippo, you fight with Josesito. *Shippo: Sure. *Josesito: Where are we gonna fight? *Esequiel: Somewhere at Paulet Island. *Montay: We're training in the plains. *Esequiel: Yeah. The Plains is around somewhere. Let's go. (In the plains) *Esequiel: There we are. *Montay: This is like nothing at all. *Shippo: Only rocks are seen there. *Josesito: This is better than before. *Esequiel: Plain than ever. *Montay: Alright. We can get some fighting moves there when we train. *Esequiel: Are we ready? *Shippo: Yes, we are. (The heroes started to train as they start fighting. Montay uses water blast on Esequiel while Josesito use ice blast on Shippo.) *Shippo: We train hard as we can. *Josesito: That the easy thing to do. (Esequiel and Montay use ice blast together) *Montay: Yeah! *Esequiel: You have it! *use water spear* *Montay: Kinda fun. *Esequiel: I know that. *Montay: Easy than playing ball. *Esequiel: Come on. Time to train. (As Esequiel and Montay fight for training, Shippo and Josesito were doing the same thing) *Josesito: I can still get to that. *Shippo: Catch me up. (Josesito chased Shippo in a race) *Josesito: We can still train more for tomorrow before the skua fight at Skua-Land. *Shippo: I agree. Let's continue training. *Josesito: Right on my friend. (Shippo and Josesito fight over the rocks) *Josesito: I got the bigger one. *Shippo: You bet. Same as me. *Josesito: I can hold it whatever i want. *Shippo: *throw the rock to the ground* *Josesito: I can do the same thing. *throw the rock to the ground* *Shipp: Cool. *Josesito: Pretty fun. *Shippo: Yeah, I see. *Montay: Guys, we prepare more to battle the skuas tomorrow at Skua-Land. I'm making a new trick in the morning. *Esequiel: We better show up like 9am. *Montay: It's in the morning. *Josesito: We can do better when we train harder than ever. *Shippo: Yeah, I agree. *Esequiel: Come on. We can do more. *Shippo: Ok, let's do more. (The heroes continue fighting) *Esequiel: Alright. I have one *use fire blast on Montay*. *Montay: God damn! *Josesito: Ah ha! Here's one. *use ice blast on Esequiel* *Esequiel: Ow. Very cold. *Shippo: Nice one. *use ice punch on Montay* *Montay: This is what you get! (Montay use fire blast on Esequiel) *Esequiel: I didn't do anything. *Josesito: Yeah, why? *Montay: I'm ready to play! *Esequiel: Follow me. *Montay: Here i go. *Shippo: Alright! (The heroes run fast into the sea) *Montay: Can you breath in the water? *Esequiel: Sure. We're skipping the predators for sure. *Shippo: Got that right. *Montay: Getting some speed. *Shippo: Yeah, speed, strength, algility, stealth, all come in handy. *Montay: I think, we found my home. *Esequiel: Come on. We made it in time. (The heroes arrived in Cape Adare, getting all of their wet stuff out) *Esequiel: So. This is our next training spot. *Montay: This is my home. This is a homeland to adelie penguins. This isn't a training spot to fight. *Shippo: I know. *Cho Cho: Hey Montay. *Montay: Cho Cho? *Arbert: You can also train here. *Esequiel: Cool. *Montay: This is interesting. *Cho Cho: Me and Arbert created a training spot for you. *Esequiel: This is where we have to fight for the skuas tomorrow. *Montay: We should be stopping them at Skua-Land. *Josesito: They gonna lose this time. And we're gonna win for good. *Arbert: You know what i feel Josesito? *Shippo: I bet he does. *Josesito: It's good. *Cho Cho: I also want to have a talk with Montay. *Shippo: Go ahead. *Montay: Sure. *Shippo: Well, go on and have your talk with Cho Cho. *Montay: Okay. You guys go to the training spot. *Esequiel: We will. (At the training spot) *Esequiel: So? What are we gonna do? *Josesito: Um....we're gonna continue training. *Shippo: That's a great idea. *Arbert: You're counting on this. *Esequiel: This is going to be a good one. We train. And sleep for tomorrow for the fight. *Josesito: I planned this all by myself. *Arbert: I know, you did. *Esequiel: We will be ready to train more. *Josesito: I know. We will have to be careful. *Shippo: We know that. *Esequiel: So, they draw this red line for us to train. *Arbert: I should get out of the way. *Shippo: I think that would be best. *Esequiel: Come on. Training time. (Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito started to fight) *Esequiel: *jump and use power blast on Josesito* *Josesito: Hey. You have your revenge. *use water punch on Esequiel* *Shippo: *use snowball on Esequiel* *Esequiel: Very funny Shippo. (Esequiel powers up and fight Shippo) *Josesito: Arbert catch! (Josesito throw the snowball to Arbert and throw it at Esequiel) *Esequiel: You did that? *Shippo: No. *Esequiel: Of course, you did. *Shippo: I did not! *use rock punch on Esequiel* *Esequiel: Josesito did it. *Josesito: WHAT?! *Esequiel: You did it. You will respect. *Josesito: What? Why? *Shippo: Get your apology. *Josesito: Sorr. I'm sorry for you Arbert. *Arbert: It's okay. (With Montay) *Montay: I've seen many power levels for the skuas. We have to stop them. *Cho Cho: Oh sure you can. You're going to attack the skuas. *Montay: I will attack the skuas. *Esequiel: Montay. *Montay: Hey, can me and Shippo sleepover at your lab? *Esequiel: Sure. We're gonna stop the skuas by tomorrow. *Montay: We will. *Shippo: Come on. Back to Paulet Island. *Cho Cho: You're leaving? *Montay: Yes. We will be back after we defeat the skuas. *Arbert: Montay, i hope you take care. *Montay: Tell Fastino and Hersila about it. *Shippo: With the power that we have, those skuas don't stand a chance against us. *Fastino: Boys, make sure that my son is safe. *Esequiel: I agree. *Hersila: Be careful of any of you guys. *Esequiel: Okay. Back to Paulet Island. (Esequiel teleported Montay, Shippo and Josesito back to Paulet Island) *Montay: Alright. We can rest for now. *Esequiel: We wait until tomorrow. (At night at Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Montay: Can't wait for the big fight tomorrow. *Esequiel: We're gonna stop the skuas this time. Our battle is at Skua-Land. *Shippo: Yeah. Goodnight Esequiel. *Josesito: I'm gonna return to my homeland. *Esequiel: Goodnight Shippo. *Shippo: Goodnight Esequiel and Montay. (They sleep through the night until the morning comes) *Montay: Wake up! Our battle is at Skua-Land! *Esequiel: Gosh, why in a hurry? *Shippo: It's time. We need to get Josesito to stop the skuas. *Esequiel: They ruined my dream before. The Year of The Great 'Guin is today. *Montay: A holiday during our fight? *Shippo: We should stop the skuas before night time. *Esequiel: Let's go. We need to get Josesito first. *Shippo: Let's go and get him. Then, we defeat those skuas! (Outside of Paulet Island) *Elder 1: Josesito. Were you running on the water yesterday? *Josesito: What? You find out? *Elder 2: I knew, you would invent something. *Esequiel: Josesito! *Josesito: Esequiel. *Esequiel: We need you. Time to stop the skuas at Skua-Land. *Josesito: Sure. *Shippo: Let's do this! (The heroes fly over to Skua-Land. They arrived by landing on the ice blocks) *Esequiel: Wow. I never heard that Skua-Land was clean. *Montay: Now it has a beautiful sky. *Josesito: What are we gonna do? *Esequiel: Shippo and Montay will sneak to the Boss Skua's place while me and Josesito dress up as a skua. *Josesito: We're in disguise? *Shippo: That's part of the plan. *Esequiel: *show his skua suit to his friends* Me and Josesito will go inside and treat the skuas nicely. *Montay: Shippo. Let's go. Let's stop them. *Shippo: Sure. *Esequiel: I will do the trick. *Josesito: We're inside of the skua suit now. *Shippo: You guys treat the skuas while me and Montay stop them. *Esequiel: We will do it. (Esequiel and Josesito inside of their skua suit head off to the skua's park as Montay and Shippo spy in to the skuas) *Montay: Let's be careful while falling. *Shippo: No, there's a bridge. *Montay: It's a like a playground that was created by a five year old. (Montay and Shippo crossed the bridge) *Montay: Creepy. The worst park we ever went. *Shippo: I know. If we remain cautious, we'll be ok. *Montay: Yeah. I saw Boss Skua in his throne. Let's stop him. (In the park of Skua-Land, Brokebeak and Francesco were fighting as Furry shows up to stop them. Dino, Frankie and Vinnie were watching Esequiel and Josesito inside of the skua suit, doing some tricks as three of them goes crazy for it.) *Esequiel: Heheheheheheheheheheheehehehe. This is so fun. *Josesito: This is a OUTRAGE! I hate it. You're in your butt! *Esequiel: It's so fun. Come on Josesito. Get in to it. Dino is staring to me like a penguin. *Josesito: If he finds out. He will kill us. *Esequiel: Don't worry. Who woke up in the wrong side of nowhere. *Josesito: Stick to his butt. *Esequiel: It's his feathers. (In the main section of Skua-Land) *Montay: Shippo! Hide! (Shippo quickly does so and hides) *Montay: Time to fight the skuas. (Montay fight againist the skuas and spin by kicking the skuas) *Montay: This is awesome. *Shippo: Now let's find Boss Skua. *Montay: He's so dead when he comes. *Shippo: You got that right. *Montay: Come on. We're after his throne. *Shippo: I'm right with you on that. (As Montay and Shippo headed to the throne, back with Esequiel and Josesito inside of the skua suit) *Dino: Hey new guy. Wanna join? *Esequiel: Sure. Let's stop Montay and Shippo. *Dino: Good idea. Come on guys. (Dino and the skuas, along with the skua disguise inside Esequiel and Josesito head over to stop Montay and Shippo, back with them) *Montay: Boss Skua! Stop! *Boss Skua: I have been waiting for this to come. *Shippo: You're fight is here. *Boss Skua: So? You guys are gonna battle me. *Montay: We have been waiting for this. *Shippo: Yes, and now we are going to win this battle. (The skuas arrive along with a fake one with a skua suit inside Esequiel and Josesito) *Esequiel: This is going to be great. *Josesito: I can see about that. This is getting serious. *Boss Skua: So? Will you come to an end? *Montay: No. Let's fight. (The skuas begin to fight Montay) *Montay: *use snowball hit on the skuas* *Shippo: *jump on each skua and fight the Boss Skua* *Boss Skua: Come on kid, don't be shy. *Shippo: You're thinking about it. (Shippo and Boss Skua started to fight until the skua suit breaks with Esequiel and Josesito turning super saiyan) *Esequiel: There he is. *Shippo: Yeah! Go for it! (Esequiel and Josesito fight Boss Skua as Montay and Shippo fight againist the rest of the skuas) *Montay: Now. This is your turn! *use a bunch of ice sharps on the skuas* *Dino: It hurts! *Furry: Gosh! I hate this chick. *Montay: They deserve it. *Shippo: Yeah. We defeated them all. *Montay: But, not one. *camera moves to Boss Skua fighting Esequiel and Josesito* STILL ONE?! *Shippo: Come on. We have to defeat him. *Montay: This will waste everything. (Montay and Shippo join in to fight Boss Skua) *Boss Skua: Ha! My wings are powerful than yours. *Montay: You know about this? *Esequiel: Come on. Let's fight him. *Shippo: Let's take out the wings! *Montay: What? All the birds has blood. *Shippo: Forget it. (Montay and Shippo use power blast on Boss Skua as Boss Skua use wing cut on the ice sharps) *Esequiel: This is getting crazy! (Esequiel double jump on Boss Skua and hit his beak) *Boss Skua: Ow! No! *Esequiel: We won. You're nightmare is done. *Boss Skua: Esequiel. I will have you're payback! *Brokebeak: What are we gonna do? *Francesco: I don't know. (The skuas begin to fly off) *Boss Skua: We'll be back until you're stiff and stinky! *flies off* *Esequiel: There gone. This place is now looking empty. *Montay: This is garbage! This place looks junk. *Shippo: I know. We should be heading home. *Josesito: At least. We trained very good. *Esequiel: Battle is over. We're going back to Paulet Island. *Josesito: Now we can have the Year of the Great 'Guin at night. *Shippo: Yeah, I know. I should get back before daddy gets worried. *Esequiel: You come back during the night. *Shippo: Thanks. (At night at Paulet Island, a party has started with a fest. Many adelie penguins were dancing.) *Esequiel: I love this dance! *Montay: This is so cool! *Shippo: Yeah. I can tap-dance like Mumble. *Josesito: So freaking amazing! (They danced though the rest of the night in Paulet Island) THE END Trivia *When Montay kick the skuas is similar to King Julien kicking the foosas in the All Hail King Julien episode "King Me". *Paulet Island All-Grade School from the Happy Peep episode "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor" is briefly seen outisde, next to the beach. *This is the only The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episode to not use a title card for a promotional release. *In the DeviantArt version, the episode was titled as "The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Pilot". Gallery Clips= Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito watching over Paulet Island.png |-|Artwork= Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Artwork of Adult Esequiel Baby Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Artwork of Baby Esequiel Montay (New Look).png|Artwork of Montay Baby Shippo by NewMarioFan65.png|Artwork of Shippo Adult Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Adult Josesito Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Baby Josesito Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show